Is That Where You Learned That? (Spain X S Italy fanfiction)
by HypedOnCandyForever
Summary: Spamano (sort-a): Once upon a time, S. Italy had an imaginary friend. When he grows up, long after outgrowing her, she's in a popular T.V. show. He becomes a fan of the show, but must do it in secret- for his manhood. Then Spain finds out.


**I do not own Hetalia, because Hidekaz Himaruya does! I also do NOT own My Little Pony.**

Romano glared at Spain. He was currently attempting to teach him spanish. He jumped out of his chair. "Cazzo, shut-a up!"

"But Romano!" Spain picked S. Italy up and placed him back in the chair. "If you don't learn spanish, how will you communicate with my government when you get older?"

"I-a won't! By the time I'm-a older, you won't be-a part of my life anymore!" Romano got out of the chair again, running to the door.

"Romano!" Spain began to run after him, then stopped, sighing. "Italy wanted to learn it."

"SO GO TEACH THAT DEMON LANGUAGE TO HIM, AND VAFFANCULO!" Romano screeched before he left the room.

He ran to the tomato field, going some distance before stopping. He sat down, huffing. He looked around, to make sure that no one was watching. No one was there. "Pinky-a Pie, you can-a come out now."

A pink form slunk out of the tomato bushes. The pony bounced up to Romano, a grin on her face. "Hi, Romano! How are ya? I'm fine, but you're not. I can tell that much! Do ya want to know how? Of course you do! Well, you only come here and talk to me when you're sad or angry! So what's wrong, old fella?"

Romano stared at Pinkie Pie. "It's-a that stupid vaffanculo, Spain."

"Aww- what did he do this time? And by the way, what does 'vaffanculo' mean? I know that you've told me a million-billlion times, but I always forget!"

"He-a keeps trying to teach me spanish. And when I said that I-a didn't want to-a, he compared me to-a my stupid little brother!"

"Well that's horrible! But I bet that I can get you smiling again!~"

Romano blinked. "How-a?"

"I'll teach you my... PINKY ROCKET!"

"Can I-a call it my Romano-rocket?"

"Of course you can! I am your imagenary friend, after all!"

Years later, when Romano was a preteen, he told Japan about his imagenary friend when he caught him talking to himself. Japan promised not to tell anyone.

Romano, now looking like a 22-year-old, sat on Spain's couch, clutching his red pillow like it had personally insluted him. Every shutter was closed, the door was locked, and Spain wasn't supossed to be home for hours.

S. Italy couldn't afford to be seen- he was watching his favorite show. He was watching...

My Little Pony.

The first time he had seen it, he had marched right over to Japan's house and strangled him. Japan had to pry him off before explaining that he would get a cut of the money made off of it, and that no one knew that it was his idea. Romano had left and took out his anger on Spain, who had done nothing and didn't even know why Romano was angry.

Now, Romano was obsessed. Everytime he watched it, his heart sped up just a little bit, and he wanted to go do something productive- he was happy! That ended as soon as the episode was over, of course.

The problem was, he couldn't buy merchandise. Spain would find it, and then everybody would know that he liked My Little Pony. He would lose all of his man-points! His stupid brother N. Italy would seem more of a man than he was! Romano couldn't let that happen. So he told Japan that, in order to pay him back for the broken promise, he had to give him one of the rooms in his house for his toys, not tell anyone about it, and never, **ever** go inside it. Japan agreed.

He went over as often as possible, and everytime he got a My Little Pony figure or piece of merchandise, he went over. Sometimes he would spend hours inside, just fan-girling over it all.

But now, Romano was watching his favorite episode- 'Friend In Deed'. Just as it began, he thought he heard something. He shut the t.v. off and jumped up, racing over to the window to see if Spain was back, or someone had dropped by. No one.

Grumbling, he went back to his show. Twice more this happened, until S. Italy refused to get up again.

_Clank!_

His favorite part in the entire show was happening- Pinky Pie was doing the Romano-rocket! He started SQUEEing.

Suddenly, something right behind him dropped. Romano jumped up, and looked behind him, only to see the worst thing that he could possibly imagine- Spain.

Spain was standing at the front door, his suit-case on the ground. Spain had caught him watching My Little Pony. And he was laughing.

"Is-is that where you learned that? Your 'Romano-rocket'?" he chuckled.

Romano started blushing a deep red. "Cazzo- why didn't you knock first? You bastardo- quit being such uno che va in culo a sua madre!"

He ran to his room and locked the door. Now veryone would know that he was a brony. He would have to run away, change his name and appearance, and go to the last place anyone would think to look for him- Spain. He didn't want to go to Spain!

But if it was his only choice... He started packing his basic necessities; toothbrush, tooth-paste, clothes, hair-brush, shaving stuff, and a lot of money. His plan was already set- go to the mafia, and tell them that he needed to leave. They would give him a fake I.D., tell him all about his cover-self, and send him.

Romano opened his window, and was about to climb out with his back-pack, when someone knocked on his door.

"Romano? Romano, I'm sorry! I'm sorry for laughing at you. That was wrong, and I shouldn't have done that. But why didn't you tell me that you liked that show?" his voice started cracking from his chuckles. The ones he was trying to supress. "We could have watched it together!"

"Fottiti! Go away, bastardo! I'm-a trying to sleep!"

"Huh? You don't sound like you are- you sound wide awake."

"And why do you think that is?! Go away!"

"But I brought home pasta for you- aren't you hungry?"

"Vaffanculo a Lei, la sua moglie, e' la sua madre. Lei e' un cafone stronzo. Io non mangio in questo merdaio! Vada via in culo!" Romano screeched.

"Roma, what does that mean? That didn't sound very nice.."

"That's because it wasn't! And how can you not know my language by now? I've known you for fucking centuaries, bastard! I know yours! So fottiti!"

"Roma- Don't be like that!" Spain sighed. He tried opening the door.

"Bastardo- I locked it! Don't come in without my permission!" Romano began to shut the window behind him.

"Aww! You're never going to let me in!"

"That's the point." he fully shut the window, and quickly climbed down the side of the house. He knew Spain- the jerk wouldn't realize that he was gone for _days_. And he wouldn't because Romano had ignored him and locked himself in his room for weeks at a time. Spain knew by now that Romano would come out of his room only to gather food, and only when Spain wasn't there.

So you can imagine Romano's surprise when, when he slipped on one of the bricks Spain's house was made of and fell, he landed in the spaniard's arms. Spain smiled. "Your window makes a lot of noise, Roma."

Romano began to struggle, trying to get out of the jerk's grip. "Bastardo, let me-a go! Set me down or I'll-a kill you!"

Spain set him down, but it was inside, on the couch, and he still gripped Romano's wrist so he couldn't get away. "Roma, why are you so upset that I know about you liking that show?"

"Bastardo, let go! It's-a none of your fucking buisness, and this is kidnapping!"

Spain looked innocent. "Is it? Huh. Oh, well. You never answered my question."

"Because you are un leccacazz, bastardo! I didn't let you know because you're a back-stabbing fucker who wouldn't keep a secret for something important if my life was at stake!" Romano used his free hand to punch Spain's ass- wait, no, that was his face. Oops.

Spain didn't let go. He looked a little hurt. Was that what he really thought of him? "Does _anyone_ know?"

Romano looked triumphant as he said, "Yes."

"Who? Who do you trust more than me?"

Romano glared at him. "None of your buisness."

"Yes, it is."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Why?"

"So that person isn't killed."

"But how do you know that I can't keep a secret? You've never tried!"

"Yes, I have, you cazzo!"

"When?"

"When I told you about my pet dog! The one that I had stolen from Germany's lab! I told you that if anyone found out, Germany would, and then the dog would be taken back to his death!" Spain stared, remembering the time that Romano had confided in him. Tears pricked Romano's eyes. "And what did you do? What did you do? Tell me, Spain, what did you do the very night I told you?"

"...I told Prussia and France.."

"And who is Prussia? Who is he, Spain?"

"...Germany's.. Brother."

"So do you remember what happened?" Romano paused, but only to take a breath. "Germany came and took the dog! _That_ was the time I trusted you. And you stabbed me in the back.

"Romano, I'm sorry!" Spain sounded genuine.

"Too bad." Romano jerked his wrist away and stormed upstairs to his room.

Ten days later, S. Italy heard a knock on his door. It knocked three times, then Romano heard feet shuffling away. Having calmed down a little, and being curious, the italian cracked open his door.. And saw an old dog that once was in Germany's lab.

The dog, remembering him, slobbered all over his face, but Romano didn't mind. His old dog was back! Sadie didn't die when Germany took him back! He spotted a note attatched to Sadie's collar.

He took it off and read it:

_ I promise not to tell about you being a brony._

_ -Spain_

That night, when Spain got home from work (he had been on lunch break when he delivered Sadie), Romano was sitting on the couch, wearing a shirt with Pinkie Pie on it. His show, My Little Pony, was on pause, and two cups were on the table in front of him. He looked at Spain expectantly.

Spain grinned, and sat down next to Romano, who played the video.

**Now for your vocabulary!:**

**Cazzo- dick**

**Vaffanculo- fuck you**

**Bastardo- bastard**

**Uno che va in culo a sua madre- a motherfucker**

**Futtiti- fuck off**

**Vaffanculo a Lei, la sua moglie, e' la sua madre. Lei e' un cafone stronzo. Io non mangio in questo merdaio! Vada via in culo- **You, sir, go fuck yourself-and your wife and your mother. You are a common turd! I'm not going to eat in this shithouse. Fuck you!

Yay! Done! Wow... Wierd writing... Whatever! Comment, vote, fan, add, remember to be awesome, brush your teeth twice if not three times a day, and remember to lock your windows at night. Our time together has been very special.


End file.
